<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dazed and confused by Definitely_not_a_heterosexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267196">Dazed and confused</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitely_not_a_heterosexual/pseuds/Definitely_not_a_heterosexual'>Definitely_not_a_heterosexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cas has a twin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Dean, Highschool AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prostate Massage, Sexy Times, Smut, dean would be lost without charlie, idiots to lovers, my first draft didnt have them but oh well, this is a spoiler but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitely_not_a_heterosexual/pseuds/Definitely_not_a_heterosexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been pinning after his classmate for a long time and when he finally gathers enough courage to give him his number, things don´t go well.<br/>Charlie is convinced that Cas is interested.<br/>And well, she is right, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dazed and confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean gnawed on his lip, he didn’t have as much confidence as it seemed.</p>
<p>“Okay, a different plan,” Charlie grabbed his attention away from another staring contest with Cas by poking him in the arm “you just slip him your number, like a note.”</p>
<p>That seemed like a good enough plan, write your number down, put a winking face next to it, hand it to the person of your interest and before they open it, vanish. No talking, no confrontation. Exactly as Dean liked it.</p>
<p>He used to be good at flirting, a natural, but then he experienced genuine attraction and well- things went down hill. Extroverted introvert and all, his heart couldn’t take flirting with anyone he really liked.</p>
<p>Charlie had a good plan, but executing it? Dean was nervous already. Cas seems like a good gal. Pal of all pals. The greatest of the best. Truly. But Dean still worried. Imagined how Cas would chase him down the hall and do some homophobic shit. How he would shoot him death glares instead of the warm eye embraces he does now. And-</p>
<p>Yeah, his brain was speeding to conclusions and unlikely scenarios. But its not like he could help it.</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” but looking out of the classroom window, Dean couldn’t help but wonder ahead, “but where though. I wouldn’t survive doing it in, I don’t know, the cafeteria.”</p>
<p>Dean couldn’t help but glance at his class mate again. As if sensing it, Cas looked back for just enough time to smile at him and then he got back to writing notes. Right. Dean should probably do that too. The teacher was in deed talking about something or other, when he looked her way.</p>
<p>Well, too late now, if he doesn’t have the beginning of the notes it wouldn’t be worth it to start now. He can copy them from someone, later.</p>
<p>“What about you stop him after class?” Charlie suggested.</p>
<p>She wasn’t writing her notes either, so it probably wasn’t such important topic. Probably.</p>
<p>Dean stares at her. “You mean I stop him after the bell and in front of all our classmates, hand him a fucking note? Charlie that’s more obvious than when you wore that lesbian t-shirt and sat with the cheerleaders.”  </p>
<p>“Okay mister.” She rolls her eyes. “What do you suggest?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Charlie leans onto one of her elbows and stares at him batting her eyelashes. Dean huffs and throws his hands out. “What if I would wait by his locker and-“</p>
<p>“Oh wow, because that’s <em>so </em>subtle.”</p>
<p>“We have lockers almost next to each other!” He exclaims, which prompts the teacher to make a hushing noise at him. “And shut up, I’ll be smooth.”</p>
<p>Charlie snorts.</p>
<p>He glares at her. “What?”</p>
<p>“Smooth? You?” she points at him. “You are telling me, <em>you </em>will be <em>smooth. </em>With a guy you have a massive crush on. With a <em>guy,” </em>she grins,  “<em>you</em>, have a <em>massive</em> <em>crush </em>on.”</p>
<p>Dean swats at her. “I can be smooth Charles.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>“Kay, I’m gonna watch you do it and then, we will see.” She smiles smugly and even wider at him.</p>
<p>“Fine! Whatever. I <em>can </em>be smooth. You will see.”</p>
<ul>

</ul>
<p>So here he is, pretending to look for something in his locker. Clutching a crumpled note in his hand, waiting for Cas to show up.</p>
<p>Its bordering awkward when he stands there for ten minutes already, moving crap around like a mental.</p>
<p>He feels like giving up simply out of the shame burning his cheeks when Cas rounds the corner and walks straight to his locker.</p>
<p>Charlie couches probably to make Dean aware of his staring. Dean doesn’t stop it though. He looks on as Cas dumps a few books into his locker, stuffs some other ones into his backpack and goes to shut the locker.</p>
<p>Charlie couches again.<em> Fuck. </em>Now or never, right?</p>
<p>“Um, hey.” Dean greets him, rather awkwardly. <em>Fucking awesome.</em></p>
<p>“Hi.” Cas smiles at him quizzically, straightening up and shutting his locker in the same motion.</p>
<p>“Uh. I-“ Dean scratches at his neck. “um, here. You dropped this.” He hands him the peace of paper folded in half and bails.</p>
<p>Distantly he hears Charlie shutting his locker and going after him.</p>
<p>When she catches up, she is laughing. And if Dean wouldn’t be so red in the face he would be grumpy about her tear streaked cheeks, but as it is, he just looks at his feet and speed walks it to the Impala.</p>
<p>When inside, Charlie finally calms. “Oh yeah, that was real smooth Winchester.” She can’t seem to help herself and snorts again.</p>
<p>Dean toys with his keys. “He didn’t seem very excited when I approached him.”</p>
<p>“Dean-“</p>
<p>“Looked at me all confused. Charlie he will probably just throw the note out. This was a stupid idea.” He bangs his head on the steering wheel and leaves it there.</p>
<p>“Dean,” Charlie prompts him, petting his back, “He was probably just surprised, and probably as freaked as you were. There is no way that he isn’t interested. I saw how he looks at you.” Sighing she takes her hand away a buckles up. “Don’t worry, in a weeks time, you two will be having gross guy sex.”</p>
<p>“Charlie I don’t even know if he is into guys.” Dean laments, sitting up.</p>
<p>“My gay-dar never lied to me. I’m telling you, guy’s into you.”</p>
<ul>

</ul>
<p>&gt;<strong><em>Hey, this is the guy you gave your number to</em></strong></p>
<p>That reads the text Dean was too afraid to open for an hour. It took Charlie getting fed up with his antics and stealing his phone.</p>
<p>In the end, he is glad she did it. He probably wouldn’t be able to make himself. Thank god for best friends who invite themselves over to your house to eat you food, telling you its for mental support and not in fact the food.</p>
<p>After plotting what to text back for additional fifteen minutes. Dean feels like a thirteen year old girl at a slumber party.</p>
<p>Planning out a text for that long, one would think it would be a good text, instead, when Dean rereads it after hitting send, he even <em>sounds </em>like a thirteen year old girl in it. Great.</p>
<p>&lt;<strong><em>Hi there!</em></strong></p>
<p>They really out did themselves with that one.</p>
<p>He sips the wine Charlie bought and waits for a response. So okay maybe not a thirteen year old girl, more like a stereotypical gay guy on a TV show for stereotypical straight girl audience.</p>
<p>&gt;<strong><em>So, just to rip the band aid off quickly…</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>&gt;I’m not gay, and I’m not interested either</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>&gt;Sorry, I’m sure you are a great guy</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The string of messages comes through at once and Dean just… stares at them.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Charlie breathes beside him.</p>
<p>Dean continues staring at them.</p>
<p>Then he locks his phone. And throws it beside him on the bed, “Oh well.”</p>
<p>He tries to sound uncaring but Charlie knows him well and ignores that attempt altogether. Hugging him even though they both sit in bed and it’s a little awkward. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Its fine.” He murmurs into her shoulder, but his voice is undoubtfully quivering, so, yeah…</p>
<p>“I was so sure- Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Its just a stupid high school crush, I’ll get over it.”</p>
<p>“No, screw that, I <em>am </em>sure. My gay-dar is never wrong. That fucker is probably a repressed asshole who likes staring at you because you have a pretty face. And simultaneously represses and enjoys the feelings he gets when you smile at him. Yeah, fuck him Dean—"</p>
<p>“I was trying to.” She ignores him.</p>
<p>“—You are going to ignore his stupid face from now on. Promise me. If he wants to have eye sex with you, he has to accept his stupid feelings first. Alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. Just don’t be mean to him about it, if I wouldn’t have you I would probably be the same. And its also not really up my alley to be mad at someone for rejecting my ass.”</p>
<p>“I want to argue with you, but its your rejection I guess.” She sighs and gets up. “Anyways, put a movie on I’m going to grab some junk food.</p>
<p>You want me to bring your break up dessert?” She spins around to face him as she asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Dean murmurs.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna kill him” He hears her grumble as she exits the room.</p>
<ul>

</ul>
<p>Giving Cas the note two days before weekend was a really stupid idea. If he wouldn’t have Charlie by his side, Dean would probably by hightailing it out of school and skipping his Math, English and History classes.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>Because he shares those with Cas.</p>
<p>But thankfully, he <em>does </em>have Charlie and she, too, has those classes with him. So he is sticking by her side like an introvert at a party and making it through Math and English pretty well.</p>
<p>His subconscious and muscle memory are not getting the message though. Because Charlie repeatedly swats him for turning his head in Cas’ direction.</p>
<p>Cas for his part, isn’t even looking back.</p>
<p>Dean didn’t cry yesterday, which he has to pat himself on the back for, but he feels damn close to it when he <em>does</em> lock eyes with Cas just before siting down in History class.</p>
<p>Feelings are a damn bitch.</p>
<p>Charlie talks him out of it though, probably not even realizing it, with Star Wars rant which is suddenly cut off out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Dean glances up from his pen he was trying to make work again by running it over some scrap paper.</p>
<p>And sure as hell, there he is, Cas. Standing in front of him. Charlie is glaring daggers at him. But Cas seems unaware.</p>
<p>And then the fucker hands him a note and leaves.</p>
<p>“You think he makes fun of me in it?” Dean looks between his best friend and the note laying on the desk.</p>
<p>“Well there is only one way to find out.”</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna read it, I think.” Dean clears his throat.</p>
<p>“Yeah that’s probably for the best. But if you want to I can revision it for you first.”</p>
<p>“Nah. Thanks though.”</p>
<ul>

</ul>
<p>History is good. Dean likes history.</p>
<p>What he doesn’t like, are group projects, and remembering dates, but group projects are on top of the list. No scratch that, group projects with a guy that rejected you the day before are on top of that list.</p>
<p>Charlie tries to ask the teacher after class if she can swap places with Cas but it doesn’t pass and so Dean and Cas, after all, are having a meat up on the weekend.</p>
<p>Fantastic</p>
<ul>

</ul>
<p>Dean walks up to the house corresponding with an address Cas gave him yesterday after class. He didn’t even argue, they are probably not getting out of this and he sure as fuck isn’t inviting the guy to <em>his</em> house.</p>
<p>He only wishes Charlie were here with him.</p>
<p>Cringing inside, he knocks and Cas opens the door almost immediately. “Hello.” He greets with a smile. “Come in.”</p>
<p>Dean awkwardly couches a greeting of his own and steps inside.</p>
<p>“There is a living room just around the corner, go ahead and make yourself comfortable I´m just going to grab something to drink. Do you want anything?” He inclines his head in question. And fuck him. Fuck this cute stupid closeted guy for being so attractive.</p>
<p>“Nah. Thanks.” Dean could go mental right about now. He is supposed to spend the whole afternoon here and maybe even the next day and he already feels like going insane from the feeling in his chest.</p>
<p>He lets that train of thought go with a breath and rounds the mentioned corner. The living room is pretty nice, the whole house is, in fact. He sits his miserable ass down on the nearest couch and looks around.</p>
<p>Big windows, a nice stone fireplace, TV too high on the wall, small pillows arranged on all sitting surfaces, fancy rug that probably cost more than his whole room, glass coffee table that fits in the aesthetic even though it looks like it wouldn’t- pretty nice in deed.</p>
<p>The house is empty and quiet, other than the distinct kitchen clutter Cas is making. If Dean would just be luckier… He sighs and starts pulling out his books and notebook. Well, Sammy’s notebook.</p>
<p>Cas walks like a ghost and Dean only notices him when he sits down beside him. Way too close beside him. Fucker.</p>
<p>“I know you said you didn’t want anything.” Cas places a glass of water on the table. “But I bought you water anyways.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” <em>God damn him, caring asshole.</em></p>
<p>“Okay so I know a lot about the topic we got, so we can gather the basic information and add some fun fats I have remembered afterwards.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Dean opens PowerPoint.</p>
<p>“Are you any good with computers? Because I’m really not”</p>
<ul>

</ul>
<p>They work in record time. Dean never completed any project, or a group project, in such short time. They make a hell of a team. Dean would like to bang his head against something right about now.</p>
<p>The presentation looks and sounds really good too. His best school work so far.</p>
<p>It’s already dark outside when they are finishing with it. They have music on, and upon discovering they have the same music taste, Dean really considered shooting himself.</p>
<p>Siting on the floor, snacking on some healthy chips Cas brought and Dean refused to eat until tasting one, he is damn miserable. Cas is such a great guy, they are a good match and would even make for a hot couple- but no, sir <em>Ideal man of his dreams </em>has to be a closet case. And spending time with him does nothing for the ache in Dean’s chest.</p>
<p>He is not aware of staring, and Cas isn’t either because they both jump upon being approached. They apparently failed to notice the commotion that rose up in the house.</p>
<p>“Just wanted to tell you I´m back but going out again in a minute, friend of mine has a party.”</p>
<p>Dean is seeing things. apparently also hearing things. but he is definitely seeing things. because there in the middle of Cas’ living room, stands a guy. And not just any guy. Cas.</p>
<p>Second Cas. Another fricking Cas.</p>
<p>He does a double take, his brain feels like it melted, he looks form the Cas beside him to the one standing in front of him and then back.</p>
<p>“Aw fuck.” He groans and cradles his head in his arms, curling in on himself. “I’m a fucking idiot.”</p>
<p>There is aloud silence in the room, probably caused by his outburst, and then the <em>other </em>Cas starts laughing. Dean out of shame or pure insanity, joins in.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand, what´s funny?” Cas asks and Dean chokes. Jesus. What a shit show his life is.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, man I—” He addresses Cas´ brother.</p>
<p>“No, no <em>I</em> <em>am</em> sorry. I’m surprised it didn’t occur to me that you confused me with my twin.”</p>
<p>“Why should it? You´ve got no reason to think that.” Dean reasons.</p>
<p>“I do though, considering that I’m straight and Cas here is a flaming gay unicorn. Should have figured you didn’t mean me but him.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a flaming unicorn” Cas grumbles, “Jimmy can you please explain to me what´s going on?”</p>
<p>“Well I—“ Dean begins.</p>
<p>“Your friend here confused me with you.” Jimmy— apparently, because sure, give one of jour kids a batshit crazy name like Castiel but name the other fucking <em>James— </em>answers his brother.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“And gave me his number, thinking I was you.” <em>Aw for love of god. </em>Do they want him to die? This is not fair.</p>
<p>Dean resumes his position of shame with his hands in his hair.</p>
<p>“Anyways, I´m gonna go. Bye.” Jimmy calls after them, leaving the room.</p>
<p>People say that they cause you pain in hell, but Dean thinks his personal hell will be all the demons making him feel ashamed, because right now, he would gladly take any pain if it meant getting out of this situation.</p>
<p>Cas clears his throat. <em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p>“Yeah I´m leaving, leaving, just let me—“ Dean uncurls and gestures towards his things.</p>
<p>“Dean.”</p>
<p>He reluctantly turns to Cas but he really doesn’t want to hear “<em>sorry I’m not interested” </em>again.</p>
<p>And well, he doesn’t, Cas takes him face in both of his hands and kisses him. It takes him by surprise which Cas notices almost immediately and pulls away.</p>
<p>Wide eyed, he stares at Dean. “Oh I´m sorry, I though that meant- but it obviously didn’t, I—“ Cas rambles, panicked.</p>
<p>This time, Dean kisses him.</p>
<p>Cas is a good kisser. Not that Dean expected anything less of him, guy is hot as fuck. Their lips slide together perfectly and it, in all honesty, feels like the best kiss he ever had. Cas pulls in his whole body with a hand on his back and soon enough he is begging for entrance with his tongue. Dean groans into it instantly.<em> Fuck this is hot</em>.</p>
<p>He ends up in Cas lap, which never happened with anyone and its making him melt. Cas tugs at his hair to get a better angle and he moans desperately. Dean is not one to make a lot of noises but oh well, guess now he is. After getting his fill at the mouth, Cas moves onto his neck and <em>sucks</em>.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” And the asshole <em>chuckles.</em> Dean is losing his damn mind over how hot it all is, even as it being just a make out session, and this dick is laughing at him. “What´s funny.” Dean grumbles and brings his face in Cas´ line of vision.</p>
<p>“I´m just happy, Dean.” And you know what? Fuck him, he is way too cute, way too damn cute and honest and- and Dean is not going to be a big softie in the middle of his first make out session with the guy. So he growls out a: “Shut up.” And goes back to kissing the guy.</p>
<p>But Cas is apparently set on, to make him cry lays him down on the floor draping himself over him. The fact that only minutes before now, he thought he would never get to do this with the guy, makes him cling to Cas.</p>
<p>Dean is dizzy by the time Cas moves on from his mouth and onto his neck, biting and sucking. He can’t help trusting up with his ships and they both groan at the contact.</p>
<p>Soon Cas is tugging him up and making his way through the house. Up the stairs they go, ducking into a room that is presumably Cas’.</p>
<p>As soon as the door close, Cas slams him against it, connecting their mouths with a passionate kiss. Their tongues meet and explore again and Dean finally gets his hands on some skin, sliding them under Cas’ shirt and Cas in return grabs fistfuls of Dean’s ass.</p>
<p>He is so hard he feels like if he doesn’t get relief in a short while he is going to pass out. Cas seems to be on the same page and grinds against him.</p>
<p>“F-fuck, Cas- <em>please.</em>” At this, Cas cups him through his pants.</p>
<p>“What do you want? Tell me.” He speaks the words against Dean’s neck. And all his needs flying out the window, Dean can think only of one thing that he wanted to do for weeks.</p>
<p>“Wanna suck you off.”</p>
<p>Cas’ breath hitches. “Did you ever—?” He starts to ask, little more aware now.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, okay, how do you,” he looks around the room, breathless, “how do you wanna do it?”</p>
<p>Dean leans in but just before kissing him says, “Fuck my mouth against the wall, hard.” Cas is the one who closes the gap, kissing him hard and sloppy, hands on his ass, cocks aligned, trusting.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t keep at it, just when Dean thinks he will bring them both over the edge like that, he shoves him to his knees, and puts his clothed crotch right against Dean’s face, cursing.</p>
<p>Dean, as quickly as he can unzips his pants and pulls them down, just bellow his knees. He mouths at Cas through his boxers, wetting the fabric. Cas grips his hair when Dean pulls the final layer of clothing down.</p>
<p>Safe to say, Cas is huge. His cock is flushed and leaking and Dean almost comes at the sight. He takes him in hand first, licking the head. He is very heavy on his tongue, and so, so hot.</p>
<p>Dean can’t help himself, after his first taste of the salty precum he slides the whole cock into his mouth. Cas curses above him and crowds him against the wall. His cock hits the back of his throat and Dean chokes.</p>
<p>Cas seemingly by reflex goes to pull out but he stops him by a grab on his thighs.</p>
<p>“Fuck Dean, are you sure?” Cas gasps out through raged breaths. Dean hums. And Cas closes his eyes at the sensation, staring to trust.</p>
<p>Dean sucks on him and tightens his lips. He loves this feeling. Its one of those things that are so filthy they are hot. Cas slides in and out of his mouth repeatedly, making saliva drip from his mouth.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em> you have an excellent mouth, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean hums and sucks on him even harder, which makes Cas promptly take matters into his own hands and grab him by the head laying it against the wall, only barrier being his hand.</p>
<p>“hold still for me , beautiful.” Dean closes his eyes, this guy will make him come fucking untouched. “no, no, no, I want you to look at me while I do this to you.” So he does, opens his eyes and looks up through his lashes. “You have very pretty eyes...” Cas tills his head and combs Dean’s hair lightly with his fingers, he tugs at them and Dean whimpers, “…slut.”</p>
<p>Cas holds his head steady as he starts fucking into him roughly. Dean is usually weirded out by eye contact while fucking but as Cas slides deeper into his throat making little noises of pleasure above him, Dean thinks this is the hottest sex he took part in. And they aren’t even on the 5<sup>th</sup>  here.</p>
<p>Cas speeds up as he is nearing the edge, Dean feels his cockhead hitting the back of his throat repeatedly, there is saliva all over Cas’ dick and Dean’s throat hurts already, lips closed so tight they ache. He uses his tongue to tease at Cas and swallows around him. Pulling a chocked out groan out of the guy.</p>
<p>Soon, Cas’ hips shudder and he loses his rhythm. Groaning sinfully, Dean feels him pulse and Cas, as if reading his mind, pulls out a little so that Dean can taste him on his tongue.</p>
<p>He doesn’t stay like that for long though. Because Dean takes him by the hips and pulls him out all the way taking him in hand and pumping every last drop on his face.</p>
<p>Cas, utterly spent falls to his knees in front of him and kisses him. Its so fucking filthy Dean has to squeeze himself through his jeans.</p>
<p>“Let me take care of you.” Cas whispers against his lips and moves his hand into place on Deans crotch.</p>
<p>Cas makes a stinging hickey on his neck while he slowly lays him down.</p>
<p>Pulling off his t-shirt, he pulls off Deans too and moves to kiss and suck over his nipples. Honestly him having sensitive nerve endings feels like he lucked out, right about now. Gripping Cas’ hair tight making him flick his tongue against one of his nipples, Dean thinks he knows ecstasy.</p>
<p>And when Dean is properly dazed and confused by the pleasure, Cas moves on, kissing over his stomach and down until he unceremoniously pulls down his pants and boxers in one motion.</p>
<p>“What a sight you are, Dean.” Dean is distantly aware of Cas talking about his dick, which flops against his stomach, probably very red and painfully aching.</p>
<p>“Please.” He whispers. Not even to Cas,  just to say it, really.</p>
<p>“shh” Cas hushes him as he ghosts a finger over his swollen cock.</p>
<p>Dean sucks air through his teeth, “Cas, Cas. Please. <em>Please.</em>”</p>
<p>Cas growls, fucking <em>growls </em>at him and pushes his legs up, going straight for his ass, the bastard.</p>
<p>Dean out right screams when Cas manages to shove his whole tongue inside at the first try. Cas won’t believe him if he ever mentions no being loud in bed before, will he?</p>
<p>Cas massages his thigh  and begins to move his tongue, prodding at the muscle and getting deeper.</p>
<p>Its truly a sign of his blessed out state when Dean notices the appearance of lube just when it hits his hole.</p>
<p>Ever so slowly, Cas slides in a finger  and upon there being no resistance starts to open him up, little by little, sliding in and out then and again. While Dean keens and trashes.</p>
<p>Then he adds another finger and finds Deans prostate almost immediately, Dean swears he sees the heavenly choirs. He isn’t aware of the noises he produces because he blacks out for a while.</p>
<p>When he comes to, he is still painfully hard and with Cas’ fingers in his ass.</p>
<p>The difference is that they are not moving and Cas is looking at him almost bewildered. “did you just—”</p>
<p>Dean manages to make a noise of agreement when he realizes that he just came simply out of prostate stimulation.</p>
<p>“I never saw that happen.”</p>
<p>Dean, looking up at the ceiling, is kind of freaked out too. Who would have know that it was possible for him to do this. Well <em>he</em> probably should have, with his nerve endings being so sensitive and all.</p>
<p>Taking him by surprise, Cas closes his lips around his cock and starts massaging his prostate again. Its no time at all before Dean is coming and filling Cas’ mouth, not even managing to warn him.</p>
<p>Dean feels like he just died— in a good way. He slips back to awareness again when Cas touches a wet towel to his face and starts cleaning the come off of him.</p>
<p>Wait. No, that’s his tongue. Dean manages a laugh “Stop it!”</p>
<p>But Cas shuts him up with his lips on Dean’s and he can’t help but s grin like a idiot.</p>
<p>“What are you laughing about?” Cas pokes him.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m just happy”</em></p>
<p>Cas snorts.</p>
<p>Then after some consideration asks, “Would you like to spend the night?”</p>
<p>And honestly after what they just did, Dean doesn’t feel a single ounce of shame in asking, “Cuddles?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Cas frowns at him, as if cuddles are a thing that he wasn’t even considering not doing. Good.</p>
<p>Dean hugs him to his chest.</p>
<p>“Alright, you go to bed.” <em>And then he picks him up</em>. Cas picks a guy as big as him up, as if he weighted nothing.</p>
<p>Deans brain short-circuits and the only think he cant think of is how nice it feels. He is laid down into soft sheets and Cas presses up against him. They both grab onto the other and Cas turns out the lights by clapping.</p>
<p>“Aw, we cant have sex in this room.” Dean pouts.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The lights? Clapping? Dude—”</p>
<p>Cas laughs so hard his nose scrunches up and does so until Dean kisses his breath away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this because I was stuck with a diferent fic and couldn´t stop thinking about this one.<br/>Well I´ll go back to that one now, hope you liked this, let me know if you found any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>